User talk:Tzslynx
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Hi, Tzslynx, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Derple (Talk) 17:05, 8 August 2009 Hello Hi, thanks for signing up and being interested in Hitman. I'm not sure to which game Mark I belongs, but when we find out we can put that proper category on his page. Feel free to create character pages. When you make a page, just make sure to use the full, in-game spelling of the character (i.e. "Lorne de Havilland", not "Lorne" or "Havilland"). If there is a shorter name that the character is known by, feel free to create a redirect to the character page (ask me how if you're not sure). Lastly, you'll want to categorize each character with the proper game's Character or Target category. If the character is a target, you'd use [[Category:Game Name targets]] and if they're not a target, use [[Category:Game Name characters]]. I'll be keeping an eye on everything, so just do your best, and if you have any questions feel free to ask on my talk page. Happy editing! — Derple (talk) 20:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for all the great info, and yeah, your sig looks cool. I'm glad you're contributing so much to the wiki. Most of the stuff you added was great, although sometimes not in quite the right places, but I've gone through and done some cleanup. A lot of the tinier pages either don't need to exist at all, or should just be incorporated into the pages where they're mentioned. An example is the "Witness Protection Act", which is basically out of our scope. Things like that and "utility box" can just be used like normal words, as it's not our job to educate people on simple vocabulary terms. Some minor notes: it would be good if you started italicizing mission names so we can differentiate them from other links, and add the appropriate categories to pages. Basically, just read through the scope pages and get a feel for what's expected. I made a new Hitman general category, so we have a place to put pages that are about more than just one game. I've also been thinking about the chronology links you've been putting into mission pages, and I think you should make a Hitman timeline page so we have a reference with everything in it. I can make a template for navigation to do what the current links are doing, which will also incorporate our styles and make it easier to use. As far as new admin, you can nominate yourself on this page, although I should warn you that I think it's somewhat premature since you haven't been here very long and the wiki doesn't have many editors, so there's not much need for extra help. That said, I'm sure if you continue contributing and start incorporating the styles and guidelines of the wiki to show you know what you're doing, that you'd have no problem getting promoted in the future. :) — Derple (talk) 18:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Derple"